My invention relates generally to the treatment and prevention of bad breath and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning odor causing debris from the human tongue. Various devices have been proposed heretofore in the form of tongue brushes, tongue scrapers, or combined toothbrushes and tongue cleaners, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,704; 4,079,478; and 3,254,356. None of these devices have, to my knowledge, gained any widespread usage, perhaps due to their complexity of manufacture and/or ineffective operation.
My invention solves the problems encountered in prior tongue cleaning appliances by providing a tongue cleaning device which is both convenient to use and effective in results, while being economical to manufacture.